


Making sure

by FabiosAngel20



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/pseuds/FabiosAngel20
Summary: after the near-miss in the race, Fabio needs to make sure Mack is really ok
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Making sure

The moment he sees the red flag, Fabio looks at the big screen but then he remembers that because of corona, there is no audience and therefore the big screens aren't showing the race. He is too far back to see if Mack is ok and still riding and the more time passes, the more nervous he gets for his lover. When he suddenly sees two wrecked bikes he slows down as much as he dares without raising suspicion, no Yamaha, thank god, but when he sees a very familiar bike with the same paint as his own his heart skips a beat, Franco.

He scans the surroundings, being relieved when he sees his teammate wobble away with some help and into the ambulance. One back in the box, his eyes fall on the Yamaha with number 12 and he smiles underneath his helmet. When he sits down in his seat, he takes off his gloves and helmet and puts them away.

"What happened?" he asks while grabbing his water bottle.

"Franco and Johann crashed."

"Yeah I saw Franco's bike, not much left of it, he's very lucky indeed, is he ok?" he says and looks up but when he sees the look in Tom's eyes his heart drops, "what?"

"First of all, I need you to know that Mack is ok," he says while sitting down on his knees in front of him.

"What are you talking about? I saw Mack's bike outside the box, I know he's fine."

"The bikes crossed the track, Fabio, Johann's Ducati flew inches over Mack's head and Franco's nearly hit Valentino."

"What?" the Frenchman says, voice wavering.

"Mack is ok...."

At that moment his eyes are drawn to the small screen in the wall while the show the crash, followed by how the two bikes fly through the air, nearly hitting his lover and Valentino. It's repeated more than ones, from different angles and with every new angle, his face shows more horror.

"Hey, he's ok."

As if on cue, the monitor shows Mack in the box, Spaniard giving a weak smile into the camera and Fabio is somewhat reassured but then they show Valentino, face as white as ash and a look of horror still in his eyes.

"Can't remember ever seeing him this upset," Fabio whispers.

"Me neither."

It's difficult for everyone to recharge for the race, Fabio starting from P20 but he makes solid progression through the field and he ends up P8. Still some important points for the championship but since Dovi won, his lead is almost cut in half. Once back in the hotel, Fabio makes his way to the Yamaha floor, hoping Mack is there already and when he swings the door open, it's empty. Walking through to the kitchen and then the bedroom he wonders where he is and his panic rises again. Was he hit but didn't feel it? Is something wrong.......at that moment the door opens again and Mack steps inside, a little surprised Fabio is there but before he can ask, the younger hurries up to him and falls in his arms. The force so high, they stumble back and hit the door, closing it, Fabio presses kisses all over that beautiful face.

"I was so worried about you," he breaths between kisses," when I came in here and you weren't here I was scared something happened, that you were hurt but that you didn't notice until after the race or something, I don't know..."

"Babe," Mack says and frames Fabio's face in his hands," I'm ok."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm not hurt."

Fabio nods and hugs his boyfriend tightly again, Mack smiling and hugging back, hands moving soothingly up and down his back.

"I want to stay with you tonight."

"Fabio..."

"I know it's dangerous but I don't care, I want to stay, please?" Fabio says and pouts.

"Sure." Mack laughs.

Once in bed, both lie on they're side and look at each other, Fabio reaching out and cupping Mack's cheek, the Spaniard covering it with his and a soft smile on his lips. SUddenly Fabio surges forward and kisses him, it's soft and sweet and both moan into the other's mouth. Pushing him on his back, Fabio keeps kissing him while he slides between Mack's legs, the other spreading them and welcoming the familiar form of his lover, the Spaniard's hands sliding down over his back and into his boxers, cupping his asscheeks and pulling him closer.

"I love you, ma Cherie."

"I love you too, Querido."

While they keep kissing, their hips rock against each other, cocks growing harder and both groaning when Fabio swivels his hips. One of Mack's hands moves up and slips in Fabio's locks, turning his face and deepening the kiss while their hips rock against each other frantically now. It's not long before both cum in their boxers, breathing heavy and Fabio collapses ontop of him. Mack wraps his arms around the younger and waits for him to come back to him, pressing a kiss to his temple.

Having changed into clean boxers, Fabio makes his way downstairs to grab his phone to set the alarm, seeing several notifications and he opens his social media. The first thing he sees are pictures of the crash, but not of Franco or Johann, pictures that show Mack actually ducks, hands above his head and Johann's Ducati right above his head. Fabio's blood turns ice cold when he sees it, knowing very well it could have ended differently very easily. He scrolls through social media, seeing more and more horrible pictures of his lover in danger and the more he sees how close he was to actually lose him and that thought makes a sob escape him.

"Fabio?"

The Frenchman jumps up from the couch, seeing Mack standing there, alive and healthy and Fabio's lips move but nothing comes out.

"Are you ok?" Mack asks, coming closer.

"I could have lost you," he whispers.

"What?"

"The pictures," he says and shows them to Mack," you were so close to....."

Fabio can't say the words, looking at his phone and the pictures and Mack steps up and takes his phone away, he lies it on the couch and frame's Fabio's face with his hands.

"Babe, look at me," he says and waits until Fabio does," I have no idea how that bike missed me but it did, I'm fine, yes you could have lost me today but you didn't, I'm still here, in one piece."

"I know, I just.....I can't bear thinking what would have happened if....."

"Then don't," Mack interrupts him," don't think about it, Vale and I were very lucky, someone must have been watching over us."

There appears a smile on Fabio's lips and Mack frowns.

"What?"

"A lot of fans said it was Marco."

"Simoncelli?"

"Yeah, that he was watching over you and Vale and he protected you, there is even some artwork."

Fabio takes his phone again and looks up the artwork and shows it to him, making Mack smile.

"That could very well be, Vale and Marco were really close."

"It's a nice thought."

"It is yes." Mack smiles.


End file.
